


aeviternity

by fishydwarrows



Series: redamancy: noun; the purity of love’s nature [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BotFA, Death, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, So much angst, The Hobbit - Freeform, so much angst omg i cant believe myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aeviternity-the midpoint between time & eternity</p>
            </blockquote>





	aeviternity

 

 

The sickness is all consuming. Gold dripping down in his vision a constant honey sweet reminder. _Sickly sweet._ His body is heavy. Jewels: thick rings on his fingers, shining metal on his chest. _Too heavy._ They echo in his mind, the voices of the betrayed. _No. He_ was betrayed. They were _false. Rats._

“You are changed, Thorin”

It melts off of him by dragging him down. The depths of the floor are shining and pure, perfect enough to hide the abyss underneath.

 

* * *

 

He is dying. But the world has never been so clear.

 

* * *

 

The night is cool on his skin, but he has never felt so warm. He grasps the key in his hand, a reminder. The door opens. In his mind, Erebor shines again.

 

* * *

 

He tries to comfort him. The hobbit. Bilbo. He feels it. It is the end.

 

* * *

 

The wind is harsh, Bilbo’s words harsher. He does not believe it. _He doesn’t want to._ The Arkenstone lays in the hands of the enemy. The first wave of anger washes onto him.

 

 

_Traitor._

 

* * *

 

Shame. It’s all he feels. He casts the crown down. It is too heavy, the weight, the cold metal. It is too much for him.

 

* * *

 

He grasps the cloth of the hobbit’s coat. _He could kill him._ But his eyes, they plead to him. He lets go.

 

* * *

 

Regret is all he feels as he looks out from the Ravenhill. Destruction and ruin: that is all he has created.

 

_For what?_

 

* * *

 

Bilbo comes to him, and Thorin knows.

 

* * *

 

The world becomes grey, but he is happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://fishfingersandscarves.tumblr.com/ :-)


End file.
